You Could Have Caught Me! again
by Captain Pagie
Summary: It is told in the Lay of Leithian that Beren passed through Doriath unhindered..." Yeah, he wishes. Anna is back for another whirlwind adventure in Middle Earth. Totally AU & MS.
1. Back from Reality

You Could Have Caught Me, Take Two

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: IT'S A SEQUAL!

Anna is SO back! I couldn't bury her forever, I knew I couldn't. She's my new favorite character, and Trisher, you know how much I hate character death!

So I am writing a sequel.

* * *

I sighed.

It felt so long ago that I had been one of the Fellowship. Killing Orcs, meeting all those Middle Earthen hotties, The Battle of the Black Gate, Aragorn's wedding...all those times were embedded in my memory, but I wanted to be back there. I wondered if Aracaran was still there, in Rohan. Or in Gondor? I hoped in Rohan.

I remembered Théoden catching me running off to the stables, he had been a nice guy, and I remembered Helm's Deep, totally fooling the guys.

I sighed again. I missed the old days.

Trisher insisted that I sounded even more like an old soldier after that, going on and on about my old war stories, I rarely talked about my Basketball career after that.

I couldn't sing any of the old songs without getting sad.

Should've been a Cowboy, Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirate's Life for Me, 1985, all of them. Couldn't sing 'um. They made me sad.

It got so I couldn't even watch the movies or books without bursting into tears (more so than usual, that is.)

I needed to get back, if only for a little while. Just for a little while.

I decided it was like in The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe; I could never go to Middle Earth again, unless I wasn't looking for it. Such as Lucy, Peter, Susan, and that other one couldn't get back into Narnia through the Wardrobe again.

It won't work. So, I had to find a different way.

I flopped on my bed. I put the little Swiss Army knife in my pocket, pulled on my MSU hoodie, Hartley Nerds T-Shirt, my jeans, and finally my white and green sneakers.

I was ready.

Oh wait, I ran into the bathroom, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I would not make the mistake of going into M.E. without a pony-tail holder again.

Now I was ready.

I flopped on my bed. Reaching for my headboard, I pulled out Return of the King.

I turned my DVD player on, so it was at the very end, well, Aragorn's coronation.

I wasn't looking for going to Middle Earth. No way! Though, if it happened, I was ready.

I pressed play, opened the book, and began reading.

All of a sudden, I felt really sleepy, I had been leaning my head against my hand, but it kept sliding off. My eyes kept closing. Finally, I gave into the sleep, thinking I would try again tomorrow. Tomorrow...

* * *

Tomorrow's another day! 


	2. Huh and Ouch

You Could Have Caught Me, Take Two

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: YEAH!

* * *

Chapter 2

What, Huh, and Ow

* * *

Ok. I knew this place. Kinda. Not. Okay, so I had no freakin' clue where I was. Maybe I wasn't in Middle Earth. Maybe I was in Narnia or something.

'Ok, Anna-girl' I thought. 'Let's get used to our surroundings.' I got up from the ground, where I had apparently been napping. No sooner than I had stood up, I was found by a testosterone driven man waving a pointy object and threatening me with it. Oh yeah, this was Middle Earth.

And then I saw who was with them.

"Oh, give me a break." I said. "Aragorn, for real, I thought that since we promoted you to king, you didn't do this Ranger stuff anymore." That's right, I was looking straight into who I was 100 sure was Aragorn son of Arathorn.

"Who are you talking about?" Man-who-was-supposed-to-be-Aragorn said.

"Oh, geez. Aragorn! You are Aragorn!"

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not"

"ARE TOO!"

"I," he said. "Am Beren."

"Oh lordy." I wasn't where I thought I was. There was no Aragorn here. There was no Faramir either. Or Boromir, for that matter.

I had gone back into the Silmarillion. And I assumed this time I had to help Beren and Luthien, especially if Beren acts like Aragorn as much as he looks as him.

After realizing all that, I fainted. I found it was a very good way to gain sympathy.

* * *

YEAH! 


	3. A Challenge and a Familiar Face

You Could Have Caught Me, Take Two

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Tut, tut. What trouble will Anna find herself in today?

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I woke up back at what I assumed was his 'camp' which, in reality, was nasty. I mean, Eomer's little Pony-boy camps were cleaner than this, and that's saying something. That's saying a lot of what they thought of personal hygiene back in the day.

His camp was set up in a clearing which was almost a perfect circle, and it was surrounded by trees.

He didn't really noticed, so I assessed my situation. I wondered why I had been dropped _here. _I mean, no, they couldn't drop me off someplace nice. Like … wherever Luthien was at this point.

"So," I said conversationally. "Killed anything lately?"

He glared at me. Meeeow. Someone missed their nappy. Then I remembered, his father and all his friends were dead. Oops.

Just then there was a snap of a branch and Beren drew his sword. You would never guess who entered but my noble steed, Aracaran.

"Put down your sword!" I yelled at him, as I scrambeled over to Aracaran. "Who's a smart pony? You are! You are!" I continued talking and petting and hugging dear Aracaran. It was nice to see a familiar face. But it was fairly odd, because he was fully decked out in war-horse tack. He also had my shield and sword. Instantly, I checked my pocket for my dagger. It was gone.

"Looking for this?" Beren asked, proffering my dagger.

"Fork it over, Bucko." I said, stepping toward him.

"Tell me why you have it, and who you got it from." He was sitting on a log, and he placed the dagger next to him on it.

"It's my business, but if you must know, I got it from a friend of mine. And as for why I have it, if you can't tell, I am a Shieldmaiden." I sincerely hoped Eowyn would not mind me stealing her title. Borrowing, I was borrowing it.

"Hmm. Shieldmaiden?" he asked. "Then I suppose you come from the people of Haleth."

"Totally." I said. "I mean, yes, I was trained by Lady Haleth herself." I winced. That was stupid of me. Lady Haleth was way long before this guy. Oh well.

"Trained by Lady Haleth?" he repeated. "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I were to," he drew his sword. "Test your talent?"

I paled. I had never been that great of a fighter, I mean, really, I've killed like a grand total of like 20 Orcs. That's it. I mean, I killed like 2 at the Black Gate and then I got knocked out. Helm's deep? I got caught. Amon Hen… I'm not thinking about that.

"Sure!" I said, walking over to Aracaran, and drawing my sword. It was big and it looked vaguely familiar… oh well. I struggled for a minute, it was a huge sword, almost the size of Narsil, and Narsil was pretty long.

"I can already tell you are not a good swordsmen." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "Just because," I gasped under the weight of the sword, "I can barely pick up my sword?"

"No, well, yes, but your sword has been re-forged. Twice, by the looks."  
I glanced at it. He was right. The thought that I had seen this sword before was still nagging at me, and this made it worse. "Well, I'm a bit clumsy." I responded. "Are we gonna fight or not?"

* * *

w00t. w00t.

Trust me, next chapter, he Beren turns into an Aragorn wannabe.


	4. Common Sense

You Could Have Caught Me, Take Two

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: I am SO sorry this is taking so long, every time I get a chapter done, my computer like… ruins it and turns it into gibberish and is seriously ticking me off. Because I have typed this chapter 5 times!!! GRRRRR.

* * *

Chapter 4

Some Common Sense

* * *

I did what any sane person would've done. Ok, picture this: Guy that is pushing 6'5 with a HUGE sword (which I've already elaborated on, I know.) and his intent is to maim me. I ran.

Me, of course, being fairly smart in the fact that I ran away instead of trying to fight him, because, as we know, my fighting skills are not very great, unless of course I was arguing with one of the many old men that seemed to plague through my last jaunt through Middle Earth.

At any rate, I now found myself running through an unfamiliar forest in a Middle Earth where I knew no one, and no one knew me. And me of course, smart as I am, hadn't bothered to jump on the nearby Aracaran, or even grab my sword.

I found myself not paying attention to where I was running, and I soon tripped and fell over a tree root.

"Ow!" I groaned. I groaned even louder at the realization of the very attractive grass stains on my rear.

"Are you in need of assistance?" I looked up. And someone was standing there. And I saw who it was. It's not possible.

"Okay, Anna-girl," I said. "You have just hit your head and are hallucinating." Because that makes perfect sense, right? Right.

_He_ chuckled. He was laughing at me! Jerk.

"It's not funny!" I said, getting up and brushing grass and dirt off my pants. Then it hit me. I was talking to someone who I shouldn't be talking too. Why?

Because:

This person no longer exists. And even if he wasn't dead, he still shouldn't be here. 

And anyway, how was I to know if maybe he wasn't some baddie pretending to be him? I decided that that was what it was. This wasn't him, just some one, or something, pretending to be him.

What a sicko.

Then, I got scared. Because really, I'm not very brave. Not at all. So I once again began running, except this time I ran back to Beren. Why? Well, even if he was attempting to kill me, he still had a sword and knew how to use it, and could therefore kill this sicko creep.

Better of two evils, you know?

I started running. "Wait!" he called. Ha, like I'm going to slow down for you. I turned around to say this and once again tripped over a root. So much for having any dignity. He rushed forward to kill me, or maybe help me or something. Fast as I could, I was up again and was running.

I burst back into the clearing and ran running toward Beren. I ran behind him, attempting to hide. "There's a dead guy over there!"

"There is a what, where?"

"Dead guy! There! He'll be coming out of the forest any second." Beren drew his sword and shook me off, as I was clutching his arm. "Sorry," I muttered, and let go.

Just then _he_ emerged from the forest. "Well?" I demanded.

"I thought you said he was a, a, 'dead guy'."

"He is!"

"He looks alive to me."

"Well he's not!" I said stubbornly. "Get him!"

"We can not just 'get' people." He said. "Hark! Who are you, and what is your purpose?"

"My name is Boromir. And I've come to help you."

* * *

Reviews are Love 


	5. A Familar Face

You Could Have Caught Me, Take Two

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Chapter 5

Familiar Face

* * *

Beren, being such a wonderful, great, hospitable person (yeah right, apparently only towards males. Oh WAIT, I forgot I was in sexist Middle Earth) invited Boromir to hang around our fire.

Err, his fire.

They regaled over old battle scars while I pouted a ways away from them.

"You've got to be getting cold," Boromir commented, as they took a break from war stories.

"I'm fine!" I shivered, pulling my cloak closer around me. Amazingly, it still had that woody/flowery scent of Lothlorien. God, I'd kill to be back there. Hell, I'd kill to be back in the 3rd Age and around people I know.

And not Boromir.

Why not you ask? Well, considering up until about an hour ago, I thought he'd kicked the bucket. Then he comes waltzing out of the bloody woods like nothing had happened.

I'm not going to lie, I was effing cold. But I refused to give in and kept my back turned from the fire and stayed as far from it as possible. Eventually I heard Beren start snoring (Sad, but after being in the Fellowship, I could differentiate everyone's snores, and this one was very Aragorn-ish).

"Anna." Boromir said.

I ignored him.

"Anna." He said a bit louder.

"I'm mad at you." I said, pronouncing every syllable so he heard me as clearly as possible. He sighed.

"Anna-," he started.

"Nah!" I said, "Talk to the hand." I held my hand out palms facing him. I thought about informing him where he could go, but I refrained from doing that; he still was Boromir.

Or at least he seemed to be.

The thought that this may not be Boromir had not occurred to me. I suddenly spun around, not wanting to leave my back exposed for someone to shove a knife in, thank you very much.

"How do I know you're really Boromir?" I asked.

Again, he sighed. "My name is Boromir, my brother is Faramir, whom you referred to as being 'hot'. I gave you that dagger you just unsheathed, you were 13, I don't know how old you are now, and you used to sing. Quite a bit."

I must have still looked unconvinced, because he added "Anna, look into your heart, and you'll know." I rolled my eyes, as this was turning into a life-time movie, but I closed my eyes and thought back. I remembered the surprised looks on the faces of the Fellowship when I fell from the sky, Boromir's eyes when he had given me his dagger, a painful stab as I remembered Amon Hen, then the Battle at the Black Gate, where I'd heroically declared the battle for Boromir—only to get hit on the head and be knocked out.

Before I knew what had happened, I had my arms wrapped around Boromir in a tight hug, bawling my eyes out, while he chuckled and patted my head. Beren grunted and rolled over, and I let go of Boromir.

"You know, I still want to slap you," I said, brushing tears out of my eyes. Again, he chuckled. "You'd be justified if you did." He replied.

"I won't," I said.

"I'm glad you're such a forgiving person," he said.

I snorted. "No, I learned don't pick fights that you can't win. And considering, I can't even pick my sword over there," I nodded in the general direction of Aracaran. "I'm not going to start one with an experienced Captain of Gondor."

"Former Captain," he reminded. "And that is not your sword."

"Then why is it with my horse?" I questioned. He was right though, In my last adventure I'd never had a sword.

Boromir whistled and Aracaran came over. He pulled the sheathed sword out, and he tipped it toward the dying light of the fire, and I saw that in fancy Elvish looking writing something was on there. "Lovely, but still doesn't prove that it's not mine." I said smugly.

He sighed and cleared his throat. "Given to my son, Boromir on the day he became Captain…"

I sighed. "Fine, Boromir, take my sword." He smiled, and tied to his own belt thing. "It was too big for me anyway."

Beren snored extremely loudly and rolled closer to the fire. "You better get to bed," Boromir said.

"Like I'll be able to sleep over _that_."

"Go on, I'll have guard duty." I left and went closer to the fire and wrapped my cloak around me and laid down on the hard ground.

I made a mental note to ask Boromir why he was here tomorrow morning. As my eyes fluttered shut, I had to admit that I did feel a bit safer with Boromir here.

* * *


	6. We Promise

You Could have Caught Me! Again.

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

Chapter 6

We Promise

* * *

By the time I woke up the next morning Beren was already awake and muttering to himself.

"Good morning," Boromir said, nodding to me. I pulled my cloak closer to me and didn't respond. I am not really a morning person, so Beren's muttering about my questionable usefulness was already making me mad.

Beren was tending to the fire that had diminished over night. "So, Anna," he said, after the fire had began blazing. "Do you have any skills?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have skills." I couldn't explain to him that I'd already been here, done that, so I thought back to some accomplishments that I had mastered last time in Middle Earth.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?"

I had fought at battles that had changed Middle Earth. "I've fought in a few small battles," I had traversed the mines of Moria, and been welcomed as a guest in Lothlorien "I have had dealings with dwarves and elves alike," I had been in the Fellowship of the Ring! "and have traveled in the wild many times before."

Beren surveyed me. "You and Boromir seem to know each other, how is that so?" Well, let's see, we were in the Fellowship together, he saved my life – more than once. Boromir answered before I could come up with some smart aleck remark.

"She is my younger sister," he said. "And she is greatly reducing her true abilities." At least some one is on my side. Beren crossed his arms. "If she is truly your sister as you say, then why was she wondering alone in these woods? Actually, she was sleeping on the ground, unprotected, and then to top it all off, when I confronted her, she fainted! I do not believe she is not showing all her abilities, I do not believe she has any."

"You threatened me with a very large shiny weapon, I had every right to faint." However, since we are in Middle Earth and I am a girl, I was ignored.

"Allow me to explain," Boromir said, and he paused to make sure Beren actually would listen. "Our people were destroyed by Orcs, it is only my sister and I left. Being much smaller and quieter than me, I sent her to scout the path ahead. She must have tripped or fallen, became unconscious which would be when you found her. I do assure you that she has been trained, and trained well I might add." Of course I was trained well. Between him, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli I could handle a sword, dagger, bow, and even an axe if need called for it, and wield them with some varying degree of success.

Beren sighed and nodded. "Your story makes much sense. Orcs, most likely they were akin to the ones that killed your people, also destroyed my family. Though that is not why I am out here in the wilds. I am on a mission for King Thingol. I am to fetch one of the silmarils."

Did I call this or what?

"Let us help you on your quest," Boromir said. "I am a fully capable soldier, as is Anna." Beren opened his mouth to object, but Boromir unsheathed his sword, and laid it in front of Beren. "I swear my fealty to you." Boromir glanced over at me. Swearing to Aragorn was one thing. Aragorn was going to become King, we all knew that, and he wasn't a jerk like Beren. I sighed and took out my knife, also offering it to Beren. "I swear my fealty as well," I muttered.

Beren was quiet. "I am suppose to complete this on my own."

"Since I am so useless do I really count as help?" I asked.

"I do prefer to travel with company," Beren said thoughtfully. "And we can trade off night watches."

"Groups are more safe than being alone," agreed Boromir.

"I have made my decision," Beren said. "You may accompany me. I accept your sword and knife, you may rise."

We sheathed our weapons and Beren began to cook something he called food, but it looked like blackened rabbit to me.

I glanced at Boromir, who shrugged. We were off on another adventure.

Whopeeee.

* * *

Reviews Love


	7. Simon, err, Anna Says!

You Could have Caught Me! Again.

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own.

AN: I should note that in the other Mary Sue I wrote, (one of many I know) The one entitled "You Could Have Caught Me", this is the sequel for it. Boromir is there to help me as like his second chance for failing in the Fellowship.

* * *

Chapter 7

Simon Says

* * *

We started walking, well, they started walking, I rode Aracaran. I decided there were some perks to being a girl in Middle Earth, mainly I get to ride a horse, they get to walk. I offered them a ride, but I knew their honor would prevent them from making a poor pathetic girl like me walk.

Besides, Aracaran really didn't like other people riding him. The only other person he had let ride him was Faramir, and we know how that turned out.

I've read the Silmarillion, so I know that we were pretty much surrounded by elves that had sharp pointy arrows trained on us, I like the elves for the most part, and I wasn't worried. Boromir and Beren, however, were on edge.

"I think I just saw something," Beren whispered, standing still.  
"I saw it too," agreed Boromir, also stopping.

I kept going.

"You!" Beren yelled as quietly as possible. "Anna-," Boromir said. I stopped Aracaran and jumped off. The brush was getting to thick to ride through anyway. "We're fine." I said.

Since Boromir had told Beren we were siblings, I couldn't do the old 'I am omniscient' bit that I used to tell the Fellowship. I had no way of assuring Beren that I knew what I was doing. And he was just really ticking me off.

"I'll go ahead and scout." I said, handing Aracaran's reins to Boromir.

Beren cleared his throat. "You will go only if I say you can go."

My mouth dropped open. I charged at him, not knowing what I was going to do, but I was sure it involved damaging his smug face. Lucky for Beren, Boromir grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back. "Let me talk to my sister, alone." He said, dragging me a few feet away from Beren towards a tree. Aracaran followed, and Boromir looked at him. Snorting, Aracaran walked back over by Beren.

"What were you going to do?" he asked me. I shrugged and he sighed. "You need to think."

"I need to think?! If you had not told him I was your sister, I could have told him that I am not from this world, and he would not be so freakin' paranoid about every leaf that falls."

"And you know that if I had not told him we were of this world, he never would have allowed us to come along."

True. "You are right, of course." Something darted in the treetop. "Boromir, have you seen the…"

"Aye."  
"What about Beren?" He nodded. "We need to get him to announce himself. Otherwise, you know as well as I how elves will react to mortal trespassers." Boromir nodded and I went to walk away.

"Anna-," he said, causing me to turn around. "I never got to apologize for what I did…"  
"Frodo was forgiving," I said. "Don't think about that Boromir; this is your chance to set things right." With that, I walked back toward Beren and Boromir followed.

"Is everything set now?" Beren asked.

"Quite so." I replied. "Tell me your name."

"What?"

"  
Tell me your name." I asked more aggressively.

"I am Beren, son of Barahir."  
"What that on your hand?" He held his hand aloft so I could see the ring, as could the elves up in the trees.

Suddenly, a group of them lighted to the forest floor.

We were surrounded.

* * *


End file.
